


Bodyguard II

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Bodyguard [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Some days in the lives of our two heroines.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Bodyguard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Bodyguard II

**DISCLAIMER:** The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story connects to a previous one that I wrote, titled Bodyguard. It might make more sense to read the first one and then this one, but I have tried to make this an independent story that can be read by itself. Of course, I blame Cheyne, as always. Why? She and I have a long history and she is loyal to me; therefore me being able to write again is her fault. This story was written in 2009/ 2010.  
  


**Bodyguard II**

  
**By The Raven**

Miranda Priestly sighed as she glanced out the car window. Madness awaited her as usual, and she just was not in the mood at all. However, Runway Magazine would not edit itself. She nodded to Roy, her driver, who quickly rose from the car and opened the door for her. Moments later she entered the elevator and was on her way to her office.

Another day had begun...

As she exited the elevator, Miranda cast her glance over the office, everyone seemed busy but she was under no illusions that there had been a flurry of activity just prior to her arrival. If it kept the troops performing to her standard, she would allow it. Paying no attention to Emily, who was trying to get her attention before she went into her office, she was surprised to find it already occupied by someone else.

"Andrea?"

Miranda did her best to conceal her reaction.

With a smile, the dark haired woman turned to her and winked.

"Miranda."

She stated, her voice just as controlled as Miranda's had been.

Closing the door to her office, Miranda brushed past Andrea and sat at her desk. The nearness of the other woman had her senses and her body in a sexually charged disarray.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Miranda had not seen Andrea in some time. The other woman had stated that she needed to organise her company and arrange things so that she could spend more time in New York City. This was just after she had ended her contract as Miranda's bodyguard, a position she had fulfilled due to a direct threat posed to Miranda and her children, and possibly to Runway and its staff as well.

Andrea had been more than a bodyguard to Miranda, though. In a few short hours after meeting, they had become lovers and then more than lovers. Soul-mates, perhaps.

Yes, soul-mates. Miranda mentally shook herself out of her musings.

Soul-mates who shared a sexual chemistry that made her clench the edge of her desk, in an effort to keep a lid on her reactions. This was not the time and place to be reacting to Andrea.

"Yes, everything is fine, Miranda. I am done with my restructure and I have moved my permanent residence to Manhattan, so I can be near my headquarters, and near to you."

Andrea's voice was soft, and most of what she said did not interest Miranda, but the last part of her statement did, very much. It provoked another reaction in Miranda, one that caused a blush to crawl up her neck and colour her cheeks every so slightly.

"Good."

Miranda stated, waving her hand in an invitation to get Andrea to sit. She could see Emily preparing to bring her needed materials, notes, lists and calendars so that she could begin her day, but just for a few minutes, she wanted to look at Andrea.

Then the day could have her. It always did, in it's unmerciful way...

* * *

Andy sat down, her eyes never leaving Miranda as she adjusted her body minutely so that the weapons that she wore at the small of her back would not dig in uncomfortably. Miranda looked wonderful, edible, beautiful. Andy's hands burned to touch her, and her lips ached to kiss her. This was neither the time or place though, so right now they probably had a few minutes to decide what to do next.

"What is your new address?"

Miranda asked suddenly, her tone almost shy. It was endearing and without a word, Andy handed over a business card, this one quite different from the one that she had given Miranda the first time they had met. That one had only contained the bare minimum of information.

This one contained her physical address, postal address, email address, and private phone number. Very few people possessed one of these cards. What it did not contain, was her name. Those who possessed one of the cards, knew who it came from.

The small omission meant that there was some chance that if a card was lost, that it would not gather too much interest. Andy Sachs was infamous in some circles, and unknown in others, no need to draw too much attention to herself.

Miranda looked at the card, and then up at Andy, her eyes unreadable. With a small nod, she slipped the card into her blouse, perhaps intuitively understanding that it was quite private, and whereas there was a possibility of someone riffling her purse, there was less chance that anyone would be riffling through Miranda's blouse.

Andy hid a smile.

"I will call you later, if you like. I have no plans for the evening."

Andy said, her blood feeling heavy in her veins as she watched Miranda carefully. Though it had been a while, and they had only been in each other's presence for a few days, Andy was sure she could pick up on Miranda's state. It felt good to know that the ice cool woman was as affected as she was.

Miranda gave a small smile and nodded.

"You have my private number."

Her voice betrayed nothing, but it gave Andy a glimpse into the fact that Miranda was not oblivious to the sheer amount of snooping that Andy had done before becoming her bodyguard.

Feeling like she would not be able to control herself much longer, Andy rose smoothly to her feet and made her way out of the office, breezing past the people in the outer office and eventually making her way out of the building.

A few moments later a car drove up and an immaculately dressed man got out. One of her employees whom she had asked to drive her card around while she visited Miranda. The man had been delighted to be of some personal use to her.

All of her employees knew that Andy rarely asked for personal favours, so usually there was a scramble when one was asked. It made her smile internally. Perhaps it was a good thing that she was going to be more grounded in the role of her company. The boss had to be around, after all. Not that she intended to give up working, many rich and famous came to New York City. After all, and she still had the pick of the litter, when it came to the jobs she could do.

She would of course, still travel as well, but not as much. It was actually a relief in some ways, to not have to be living out of a suitcase so much, though it would take some adjusting to.

Thanking the man and giving him cab fare, she got into her car and eased into traffic. She was going to go check on Miranda's townhouse, just to reassure herself that all was well. The threat that had exited when Andy was Miranda's bodyguard had not gone away, it had just changed.

Touching her ear to activate her phone and the earpiece hidden in her ear, she called her office.

"Situation report on Miranda Priestly."

She said quietly, focused in the traffic.

"No new threats, packages or letters, from fans or otherwise. A couple of reports of obscene phone calls, and problems with paparazzi. No evidence of direct or covert surveillance. No medical problems or attention needed or noted. The same applies to her children and immediate family and friends."

Nodding to herself, Andy touched her ear ending the phone call and drove her way to the townhouse. She would see for herself how things were, not that she did not trust her staff, but she wanted to see for her own self.

With Miranda, it was more than personal...

* * *

It felt like it had been an extremely long day. Miranda was impatient, more impatient than usual. Somewhere in New York City there was a woman called Andrea who was driving her to distraction. Just the thought of being in private with the woman again made Miranda's pulse race. So, Miranda was impatient.

"Emily, reschedule my appointments from six o'clock onwards."

Miranda said in a quiet voice as the young woman waited patiently for her to give instructions. Miranda knew it was a big request, but she did not care. Emily would do what she needed to do, no one denied Miranda what she wanted.

Her private phone rang, causing her to snatch it off her desk. She had only recently finished programming Andrea's private number into it, and as if summoned by her thoughts, that number was now calling her.

"Andrea."

Miranda said into the phone, her voice pitched lower than usual.

"When shall I pick you up?"

Came the warm reply.

"You are not my bodyguard anymore, Andrea."

Miranda said by way of reply, her mind already thrilled by the idea of watching Andrea drive.

"Don't be so sure, Miranda. It is not like you are going to pick me up. Anyway, what do you want to do tonight?"

The question hung in the air heavily. Miranda only wanted to do one thing tonight.

"Want to show me your apartment? I mean it is only fair, you have seen my home."

Miranda suddenly found herself very curious indeed and her children were away on a school trip so she did not need to be home tonight.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

Andrea said with a smile in her voice before she disconnected.

Miranda stared into the phone. The audacity of that young woman was astounding. Shaking her head, she glanced at her watch. Two more hours. Just two hours to go. She could hardly wait, but outwardly only the most perceptive would have been able to pick up on it.

Willing time to go faster Miranda set her mind back to work...

* * *

At seven that evening, Andy rolled up to Miranda's building and rose from the car her form sleek and dangerous looking. Unlike the previous car that Miranda had been in, this was Andy's own private car.

Still, she was sure that Miranda would approve and at that thought Miranda appeared, slipping easily into the back seat while Andy moved to the front again.

Glancing over her shoulder, Andy finally allowed her gaze to dwell on Miranda in a more than impassive way. She was beautiful, just as Andy remembered.

Without a word, Andy pulled into traffic and drove confidently to her apartment building. She had spent the afternoon making sure that she was all unpacked and fully stocked for an evening at home. The apartment did not look lived in yet, but it did look like Andy with her personal touch and possessions throughout.

In short order she was pulling into her parking space in the garage and they were walking towards the elevator that would take them up into the building. Andy started to experience a nervous flutter of anticipation as she surreptitiously observed Miranda through the corner of her eye. Anticipation at touching Miranda again, anticipation at what Miranda would think of her home, anticipation in general.

A little too much anticipation...

* * *

Miranda followed Andrea into the elevator. She had been so focused on her former bodyguard that she had not really been paying much attention to anything else. The elevator was in pristine condition, and for once, Miranda did not mind sharing.

The ride was over in only a few moments, and as Miranda stepped out of the elevator, she noted that they were in the loft of the building, and as Andrea opened the typical sort of reinforced metal door that existed in these places, Miranda found herself holding her breath with anticipation. The outside of the apartment was nondescript, plain, ugly even, but, none of those things described Andrea.

"Come in."

Andrea said in a soft voice, opening the door fully and waiting for Miranda to step in. Without hesitation, Miranda did only vaguely noting the sound of Andrea securing the heavy metal door behind her.

Exquisite.

Her mind supplied, as she gazed into the main living space of the home.

Polished hardwood floors, understated leather furniture, books, thousands of books, art. Miranda wanted nothing more than to explore further, to see what else was around to feast her senses on, but she was aware of Andrea standing to the side and the long desired presence of the other woman was completely distracting her.

Turning, Miranda took a step toward the other woman, reaching out to touch, her fingers giving into their craving to feel and caress. Andrea responded immediately, moving closer and in a heartbeat, their lips touched. Miranda felt her head spin from just that and when Andrea moved in to kiss her fully, her fingers slacked from around their grip on her purse and it fell to the floor.

Pushing Andrea back against the door Miranda finally released her carefully constructed control and they were kissing. Long months had passed and between the two of them, mere hours of not touching was too long a time to go without.

Miranda was vaguely aware of being guided away from the door as her mouth and body consumed Andrea, as her hands roamed. She did not care where they were going, just so long as she did not have to stop.

Ever.

Strong hands pushed her jacket from Miranda's shoulders as Andrea made love to Miranda's mouth, with hers. Ignoring thejacket it as it fell, Miranda, now practised at removing the weapons that Andrea carried, made short work of them, her movements smooth and sure, though her body was shaking with desire.

"I want you."

Miranda heard herself say in a voice she did not recognise as her own.

Dark fire blazed in Andrea's eyes at the words and moments later, more clothes were added to the pile on the floor as Andrea pressed her back against the edge of the bed causing her to sit with Andrea standing between her legs.

Two could play this game.

Miranda thought as she opened other woman's belt, the pants and silken underwear that Andrea was wearing quickly following. Somehow, Andrea was even more beautiful, more sumptuous, somehow.

Miranda would never get enough...

Moments later they were naked and Andrea knelt in front of her kissing her deeply, her hands roaming deliciously across her body. Unable to wait any longer, Miranda pulled her close gasping at the touch of naked skin against her own. Naked skin that had been so desired for so long, dreamt of, needed.

Before Miranda could think further, Andrea pressed her down on the bed, her hands gentle, comforting, desperate. Without a word and with luxurious hair caressing her body, the other woman moved down her body, reverently, quickly. Arching, Miranda gripped at Andrea's shoulders, her arousal now at fever pitch. Andrea did not hesitate, or disappoint.

She never did...

* * *

Andy could not think past her own desire, past Miranda's desire. She had waited too long, and now she was frantic. The feeling was unfamiliar yet not unwelcome. Sensing and seeing that Miranda was beyond any point of return, much like herself, Andy wrapped her arms around strong thighs and moved her mouth to its destination.

The hot, wet heat that greeted her made her head swim. Opening her mouth she went deeper, exploring, tasting, feeling. Aware, yet oblivious to legs tightening around her upper body and to hands gripping her hair.

Andy existed for only one reason. Right now, she was pleasure itself. There could be nothing better than this, nothing more sublime. As Miranda pushed down onto her mouth, Andy freed a hand from a thigh, and slid two of her fingers into her lover. The moan that erupted from Miranda caused a surge in Andy's body and she felt her own wetness drip down her thighs as her body clenched in erotic sympathy.

A moment later, as Andy moved her hand and mouth, feasting, Miranda came. Her orgasm crashed over Andy, blinding her to everything else as hot tendrils of arousal and pure lust boiled her blood. Shifting slightly, Andy moved her mouth lower, using the leverage provided by being on the floor to position herself. Miranda's hand tightened in her hair, but did not pull away, and Andy felt her heart pound in her body as she moved her tongue to where she wanted it to go.

Miranda screamed.

Blinded by desire Andy moved to spread Miranda's body open to her and feasted, her tongue moving along the delicate opening, probing searching, hungering. After a beat, Miranda relaxed slightly, gasping. The change allowed Andy to switch her mouth with her fingers and Miranda surged against her, almost shouting her pleasure as she came.

Gasping and sweating, Andy laid her head on Miranda's body feeling like she could breathe properly for the first time in what felt like months. In what had been months. A hand tugged on her and Andy obeyed, moving up Miranda's body, her own body thrumming with pent up desire, with love.

Andy had come to this realisation only days after she had last seen Miranda. Love at first sight seemed to be possible after all. Certainly in this case anyway...

With Miranda.

* * *

Miranda felt like someone had melted her bones as she impatiently tugged in Andrea wanting more than anything else to feel the other woman.

Feel her?

Miranda wanted to devour her.

As soon as Andrea leaned into kiss her, Miranda rolled them over so that she could be on top, her mouth hungry and her body wild. She would have this woman, mark her as her own, not externally, but deep in her soul. The dark and primitive part of Miranda's mind wanted to brand Andrea's sexuality with her own, so that the other woman would never be satisfied by anyone else, ever again.

The dark thought drove Miranda as she kissed and touched the writhing body beneath her own, ignoring the pain as strong hands gripped her shoulders and short nails dug into her skin.

Nothing mattered except this moment. Nothing.

Andrea was plaint and willing and desperate as Miranda moved, rolling her lover over so that she could worship the long beautiful back that was presented to her. With mouth and hands, Miranda drove her lover to the brink of her self control. Miranda could feel the iron grip that Andrea kept on herself faltering. Miranda wanted Andrea to lose control, she wanted her to be out of control completely.

Miranda always got what she wanted. Always.

Trailing her tongue across the small of Andrea's back, she slid her hand between Andrea's legs and lightly caressed the slick hairs that greeted her. Andrea moaned and arched into her, pushing herself up. Miranda smiled, then she slid a finger between folds and teased, causing Andrea to gasp and rise up onto all fours, seeming oblivious to the weight of Miranda half draped across her lower body.

The image presented to her, stole Miranda's breath away. In fact she almost forgot her intent to drive Andrea to the brink and over, as her fingers involuntarily slid into her lover, inducing a sound that Miranda would never forget. It was the sound Andrea made, which made her remember her need to see her lover lose control. She wanted to peel back the final layers between them. This final layer of seperation.

Sliding her finger out of Andrea, she pressed her back onto the bed, leaving her hand in the vicinity of the hot wetness that was flowing out of Andrea as she moved her mouth up to Andrea's ear, the sweat on both of their bodies making the experience even more erotic than it already was.

"What do you want?"

Miranda breathed into Andrea's ear, her fingers moving slightly.

The other woman moaned and turned her head, seeking Miranda's mouth and they kissed again, wanton, wild kisses that made Miranda's entire body throb with need.

"Fuck me."

Andrea said harshly as they parted, her dark eyes wild in the soft lighting of the bedroom.

Miranda slid her fingers deep into Andrea, moving them firmly, seeking as she thrust her hand, pinning her lover down as she did. Andrea began to move in tandem with her, her breath coming out in gasps as she rose onto her forearms and bent her head forward.

Presented with the back of Andrea's neck, Miranda was unable to resist temptation and kissed, sucked and nibbled her way across the sensitive flesh. The reactions was sublime, addictive even, and when Miranda reached the point where Andrea's shoulder met her neck, Andrea surged against her, seeming to take Miranda's fingers even deeper into her.

"Bite me."

Andrea begged in a broken whisper, catching Miranda off guard. When Miranda did not react immediately, Andrea turned her face and said quite loudly.

"Bite me!"

Miranda reacted, closing her teeth on the edge of muscle that graced Andrea's shoulder. The reaction was instant, Andrea's movements became disjointed and seemed to melt into each other.

"Harder."

Andrea demanded, one of her hands leaving the bed to grasp at Miranda's thigh.

Miranda responded without hesitation and bit in earnest, her hand moving deep inside of Andrea. She felt the reaction inside of her lover's body when she did, the muscles clamped down on her and Andrea moaned from deep inside herself. The event was accompanied by a surge of wetness and Miranda had a feeling that Andrea was very close.

When Andrea lifted them both again, and began to push herself down and into Miranda's hand, Miranda knew her suspicions were correct. Andrea was not silent. She moaned, moved and gasped her pleasure, her hand grasping at Miranda's thigh as if somehow wanting to communicate through touch, what she was feeling.

Miranda felt her own pleasure begin to peak, in sympathy. Astounded, she redoubled her efforts and used her free hand to brace herself over Andrea's body, which was now vibrating under her. She felt her lover begin to orgasm and in a flash of insight, she bit down hard on Andrea's shoulder again, not hesitating as she did.

The reaction was explosive, Andrea shouted as she bucked under Miranda, thrusting down and pushing against her with her arms, her entire body shaking, convulsing, palpitating in a glorious display of erotic pleasure and power. Before she even realised what was going on, Miranda felt her own body orgasm in sympathy due to the vicarious effect that Andrea had on her. How could she not have this sort of reaction to Andrea. How could she not.

It was unbelievable. She would never get enough.

Gently extracting her hand, she laid her body on Andrea's for a moment, listening to her slowing heartbeat and deep breathing. Sliding off the slick form, she rolled Andrea's limp body over and pulled the covers over them as she wrapped her arms around her former protector and closed her eyes, feeling like she would cry just from the feelings she was having.

A few moments later, she dosed off...

* * *

Andy opened her eyes, unsure of how much time had elapsed since she had dozed off in post coital bliss, but not too much. Gently removing an arm from around Miranda, she grabbed her spare phone from the end table. Opening it, she held it to her ear and waited impatiently. This had better be an emergency, or there would be hell to pay.

"Priority level one."

An assistant said to her, making her blink rapidly to clear her mind.

"Request that you come ASAP to headquarters. Emergency."

The voice continued.

"I'll be there."

Andy said into the phone, closing it and switching it off before sliding it into the drawer of the end table. She then gently extricated herself from Miranda's embrace and crept from the bed to the bathroom. She absolutely had to take a shower before she went anyplace at all that was outside of her apartment, emergency or no.

Ten minutes later she was already half dressed, carefully adjusting her weapons and slipping her shoes on. Unsure of what she was facing she opted for a combination of style and practicality and was soon done. Putting a spare set of keys on the end table closest to Miranda she gently touched the other woman's face and then crept silently out of her apartment.

This had better be good.

That was all she could think as she got to her car and left the garage, speeding towards her headquarters and doing her best to clear her head of the haze of arousal and Miranda that filled it. Whatever it was it was going to require her full attention.

* * *

Wakefulness came slowly to Miranda, but when she realised that she was alone in bed, her eyes popped open and she sat up, looking around for Andrea. The apartment was silent though, and Miranda was sure her lover was not in it.

A flash of white caught her eye and she reached for the note on the end table.

" _Miranda. I am sorry but I had one of those calls from work. The kind one can't actually ignore, versus the kind one can. Please make yourself at home. There is a spare set of keys if necessary. I will be back as soon as I possibly can. Call me if you need to._

_\- Andy_ "

Perplexed and a little startled, Miranda threw back the covers and stood up feeling sexual lassitude throughout her body as she did. It was a delicious feeling, but she also wanted to shower and she needed something to wear. Her clothes, though salvageable, were not wearable in the state that they were in. Well, first things first, shower.

Moving into the bathroom, Miranda took a moment to admire its spaciousness before she noted the towels and robe that were set out obviously with her in mind. There was also a toothbrush. Shrugging mildly, Miranda moved to the shower and was soon luxuriating in the hot water as she used Andrea's toiletries, feeling closer to her as she did. Once out, she brushed her teeth and ran a combe through her hair. It would do, for now.

Pausing only to grab her phone Miranda moved to the living area of the apartment, her curiosity and her hunger getting the better of her. She did not doubt that Andrea had a fully stocked kitchen and certainly she could amuse herself for a while in this luscious space. She was also just endlessly curious as to the deeper workings of her lover. She hoped that the apartment would provide her with some insights.

She also hoped that Andrea was alright. Miranda knew that it must have been some very big situation for Andrea to leave. The trials of being the boss. Miranda mused as she moved to the kitchen, delighted by the functional beauty of the space. It was obvious that Andrea cooked, the kitchen was not for show.

The coffee pot drew her attention and soon Miranda had fresh coffee brewing in it as she rummaged in the refrigerator for something to eat. It was indeed fully stocked and soon she had what she needed to sate herself so that she could concentrate on the rest of the space without distractions such as her stomach to bother her.

She desperately wanted Andrea to return, however. She missed her and wanted her and was worried for her. She also just wanted to be in the same space as Andrea. The thought was at once disquieting and comforting.

Love was a curious thing indeed.

* * *

Andy walked into her office, feeling somewhat calmer than she had when she answered the phone. Her people would not have called her if the situation did not absolutely demand it. This she knew, but she was also experiencing the added impatience of wanting to be with Miranda. However, she was a professional, so she quickly compartmentalised her emotions and came to a stop.

Her presence demanded immediate attention and respect, so the room fell silent.

"There has been an incident. One of our priority one clients is not able to leave a club that she went to. The bodyguard with her has been injured, but is holding up alright."

Andy took the notes she was handed, immediately absorbing the situation, two pictures, her employee and the person she was protecting, the name of the club and the estimated situation. This was something that needed her attention, they had been right to call her in.

"I want a car ready along with a chase car. Two of you with me, three in the chase car. City kit. Five minutes to rendezvous. We'll discuss a plan in the car."

The room became a hive of activity as a manager assigned tasks, people to monitor, people to go along, people to help get things ready. Andy was well pleased, despite the dire nature of the situation. Her team was well trained and capable. They needed to be, not only were they the best, Andy was a demanding boss who accepted no half hearted anything.

Four minutes later she was driving to the nightclub in question, estimating that it would take her five to ten minutes to get there, depending on the traffic. Speaking into her two way radio, she carefully laid out a plan.

"We will assess and then contain. No guns unless absolutely no other choice, and then with silencers and never towards any groups of people. Use other means of restraining the situation. Work in pairs, made your own decisions, remember where the rest of the team is, make no mistakes, and communicate at all times."

There were murmurs of yes ma'am and then the cars fell silent as they raced towards their destinations. Andy shifted, feeling a small stab of anxiety about her employee who was stuck in this situation. It would work out, but there would be hell to pay to whoever had done this.

Sparing a brief thought to Miranda, Andy hoped that her lover was happy and not too bored all alone. She also hoped, though she knew it was unlikely, that she would be back before morning...

* * *

With a glass of wine in hand and her immediate huger satisfied, Miranda wandered into the enormous living space that Andrea's apartment contained. Books lined two walls, which were made of lacquered brick. Obviously in an very successful attempt at making the space as authentic as possible, while eliminating the dust that bricks could shed.

The rustic nature of it, was in stark contrast to her own home. Miranda was not under any illusions about a comparison of expense though. The bookshelves were made of beautiful hardwood which matched the floor, and the rugs on the polished surface, were oriental. The feeling of opulence was there. The understated leather furniture complemented the look.

A magazine on the coffee table caught her eye, and Miranda walked to it, noting that it was a copy of Runway. Andrea had a subscription it seemed. Miranda was sure that Andrea had not had an subscription for long.

The gesture touched something deep inside of Miranda and she smiled slightly as she moved to examine the music that surrounded the stereo system that was nestled under one of the huge bay windows that the space contained. Wondering what Andrea had been listening to last, Miranda quickly figured out how to turn on the machine and hit play.

High fidelity surround sound embraced her when she did.

_Seal_. Miranda identified after a while, somehow captivated by the imperfect voice, despite it really not being her usual fare. She left it playing while she examined the rest of the music. Everything from opera to hard rock, classical to folk music. It seemed that Andrea had very broad tastes indeed. Somehow that pleased Miranda. The woman was so unusual, it suited her to have unusual tastes as well...

Sitting down she looked over the skyline of the city which was displayed in such a breathtaking manner from this vantage point, Miranda wondered what her lover was up to. She also worried, Andrea had an unusual and potentially dangerous job. Miranda could not bear the thought of something happening to the other woman. It tore at her heart...to even think it.

* * *

It took most of Andy's training and experience not to wince in pain as she spoke with the police. The situation at the night club had been resolved almost without incident. Her employee had a broken arm, the client was uninjured and had been whisked away by three members of her team, and now it was just a matter of cleaning up the mess.

The police seemed very sympathetic, especially when they realised not only who the client was but who Andy was. The employee with the broken arm, had been taken to hospital by one of the team that had been with her. She would recover fine, and be back to speed soon enough. Andy was sure of it, would make sure of it...

Which left her. She needed stitches and a change of clothes. In the scuffle that had ensued when they arrived, Andy had protected an innocent bystander from the knife wielding stalker that was harassing the client and had ended up with a gash across her leg. Not deep, not dangerous, but painful and in need of stitches. She had broken the man's jaw for his trouble and also for hurting a person she cared about.

She was not a perfect person, sometimes she could not pull her punches after all.

Thought she was a hard mistress to please and a demanding employee, she cared about her people, and took it personally whenever one was hurt or anything else. She knew birthdays, details and other pertinent matters. They were not just numbers to her, they were her people, humans that she cared about.

The remaining employee, her second-in-command actually, was still with her carefully standing at her elbow, looking like nothing at all was wrong, but ready to help should the need arise. Andy was not so proud as to not ask, she did not want unnecessary damage to her body, after all...

"All right, Ms. Sachs. Thank you. We will be laying charges, restraining orders, and the D.A.'s office will be in touch. If you wish to file a civil suit, we will have the needed details by the end of the week."

The police detective had kind eyes, and Andy smiled slightly at him before speaking.

"I want him to foot the bills for medical treatment for both me and my employee, but the city may decide what else it wants. I am not a litigious sort, shall we say."

With that, Andy nodded and taking her second in commands arm she limped away to the car which was waiting for them. The woman's touch was warm and supportive, and professional, and for that Andy was grateful. But what she really wanted was Miranda. That reminded her of something.

"I will need you to get me a change of clothes from my place. I have a guest there right now, so do not go in unannounced. There is a good chance that she will insist on going with when you leave to come to me. Allow it. If she wants anything, make it happen. It is very important to me. If you do not mind."

Andy said tiredly as they drove to the hospital. A small nod was her answer and shortly she was deposited in the emergency room. Immediately a doctor appeared and she was put on a gurney and wheeled into a treatment room. Andy had the money to make things happen, and in cases like this, she made things happen.

"A plastic surgeon has been called to perform the stitches and we have a micro-surgeon at hand to ensure that there is no damage."

The young doctor said to her as she accepted a cup of water and nodded to her employee, who immediately left to do as she had asked. Andy just hoped that Miranda would not be too put off by all of this. With a sigh she leaned back and carefully made sure that her weapons were in her jacket pocket, not in her pants. She could justify holding onto the former, but not the later.

* * *

Miranda had dosed off on the deliciously comfortable sofa and it took her a while to hear the gentle knock on the heavy steel door that guarded Andrea's sanctuary. Startled, she gathered her robe around her and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and took a step back. A woman she recognised as working for Andrea was at the door. Quickly, she pulled the latches and locks and heaved the door open, her eyes wide with fright.

"What is going on?"

Miranda demanded, pulling her phone out as she spoke, her voice sharp and demanding instant obedience.

"Ms. Priestly. I am Andy's second-in-command. She is fine, but requires a change of clothing..."

Something about the young woman's manner told Miranda that there was more to the story.

"Why does she require a change of clothing?"

Miranda said as she stepped back into the apartment, piercing the other woman with her gaze, demanding, no commanding, information.

"She is in hospital... there was an..."

Miranda did not wait for the woman to finish.

"What? I demand that you take me to her, immediately!"

Without waiting for a response, Miranda went into Andrea's bedroom and with the experience and practise borne of years of situations that needed it, she took a quick shower and raided Andrea's closet for suitable clothing for herself. They were not the same size, but this did not matter. Miranda Priestly could make a paper bag look stylish--this would be a piece of cake by comparison.

Tossing her own clothes into the laundry chute that the bathroom contained uncaring as to what repairs they would need, she hung up her robe, determined to not leave Andrea's home a mess and charged out of the bedroom, half expecting the woman to have not waited for her, or to have some sort of argument or refusal ready.

Instead she found her waiting, with a bag in hand, patiently.

Flummoxed, Miranda followed her out of the apartment, carefully locking it behind her and anxiously following the other woman to the elevator and down to the garage.

"Tell me what has happened."

She said, as they stood in the elevator.

"Andy was cut on the leg during an altercation and needs medical attention. The situation is not serious in that neither her life or her limbs are in any danger. She sent me to fetch you and clothes. You know her. She would not be seen in ruined clothes in public, and you are something she seems to need as well."

Miranda looked at the other woman sharply, but found no reproach in her eyes, just a hint of warmth and perhaps a tendril of approval. Feeling absurdly relieved she quickly stepped into the car and they were on their way to the hospital in short order.

* * *

Andy was relieved when the doctors and surgeons finally left and she was able to marshal her thoughts. Hopefully her change of clothes would arrive soon and she could be on her way. There were no special instructions, short of no heavy exercising and not getting the wound wet, and she wanted to ensure that her injured employee was alright before she went home.

She wanted to see Miranda.

As if summoned by her thoughts the doors to the room burst open and Miranda walked in, her eyes immediately meeting Andy's and Andy could feel the relief and worry pouring off of her. Without hesitation, Miranda hurried over and leaned into give her a gentle embrace. The display of emotion and affection, though understated, Andy knew it was, for Miranda, profound.

The feeling of tiredness and being old evaporated immediately.

"Thank you for coming."

Andy said in a low voice, knowing that the simple words would mean everything to her lover. A smile was her reward. Andy was starting to feel slightly delirious from blood loss, drugs and now emotions, so she covered how she felt by talking.

"I would love to be able to wash before I change and leave"

It was true. She did not wish to seem vulnerable around people she did not trust, and she doubted she would be able to do much once she got home.

"Right."

Miranda said, and summoned a nurse. Moments later a nurse appeared and Andy watched as Miranda took command.

"Andrea needs to shower. Tape, plastic and a chair suitable for the purpose, are needed. That is all."

The nurse blinked at Miranda before rushing out to do her bidding. Andy could barely contain her laughter and she could see her second in command biting the inside of her mouth as well.

Next, Miranda was on her phone, talking to Emily. Andy paid no attention to what she was saying, trying instead to focus on getting out of the hospital as soon as possible. She simply could not stand it and was desperate to leave.

Miranda turned to her with a small smile.

"I will stay the night and the morning. Everything will be fine. Now, let's get you showered."

With those words, Miranda caused Andy to surrender her heart once and for all.

Love was a very curious thing indeed...

* * *

Miranda watched Andrea sit up shocked at how pale she looked. Leaving the remnants of her clothes and her hospital garments on the bed her lover stood up slightly unsteadily and Miranda saw the tidy bandage that swathed her thigh. The red seepage that showed through the bright white of it, made Miranda's stomach churn. She was not squeamish about blood, but this was Andrea's blood. It was precious to her and she wanted it inside of Andrea's veins, not staining a bandage on the outside of her leg...

In short order, the wound was covered and Miranda offered her arm to her lover and led her to the bathroom of the hospital room, or suite really and when Andrea gave her an unreadable look, Miranda interpreted it as her wanting Miranda to come in with her. Glancing at the nurse who had been hovering nearby, she was gratified to see a small nod on the kindly face of the woman.

Making a mental note to possibly become a benefactor to this hospital Miranda followed her lover into the small space and left the door slightly ajar, should assistance be needed. Turning back to Andrea, she saw that the other woman was leaning heavily against the countertop and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Come Andrea, let's get this done so we can go home."

Miranda said as she gently guided her lover to the shower area, and in short order, Andrea was washing her hair and looking much more relaxed than she had before. Pleased, Miranda rummaged around in the bag that Andrea's assistant had brought, quickly finding toiletries, essential and clothing. With some luck, everything would go smoothly and she could get Andrea safely into her bed and hold her all night, or simply look at her all night.

Miranda felt her heart almost stop as she imagined what could have been. It was an uncomfortable thought that she harshly shoved aside as she heard the water stop and turned to look at Andrea. She gasped...

Despite her pain, her fatigue and no doubt, various drugs, Andrea was a vision for Miranda's eyes. How beautiful she was and how precious.

Gently, Miranda helped her lover dry off and much sooner than she had expected, they were once more standing in the main hospital suite and Andrea was tucking her weapons and possessions into the bag, her movements smooth and assured, despite her obvious fatigue.

"I will walk."

Andrea said simply, when a wheelchair was produced.

Something about the way she said it made Miranda realise that short of an act of God, nothing would change her mind. So with Miranda carrying Andrea's bag and the ever vigilant and attentive second-in-command in tow, they made their way to the registration area to check out.

Miranda quelled her impatience. She just wanted to get Andrea home. Nothing else mattered to her right now, but these necessary things seemed so necessary to do.

No matter how infuriating they were.

* * *

Andy watched as Miranda took it upon herself to sort out the forms and whatnot needed to check her out of the hospital. It was a fun distraction and Andy enjoyed how her clothes fit Miranda. Certainly Andy's suits were not the usual fare for Miranda, but she managed to pull it off, making it look sexy and somehow devastating at the same time.

As Andy was musing, she saw Emily walk into the hospital area. Obviously Miranda had summoned her and Emily was carrying a garment bag and an overnight bag. Andy had a good idea as to why Miranda had summoned her assistant.

"Is Johnson still in the hospital?"

Andy asked her second-in-command. Shifting her focus away from her lover and to the last matter at hand before she could go home.

"No. She was discharged and Edison took her home."

Her second-in-command replied.

At that moment, Miranda reappeared.

"All set."

She said, scrutinising Andy carefully. Smiling slightly, Andy warmed under the protective gaze before she spoke.

"I have to go visit my employee. Hansen will drive us to her place. After that, we can go home."

Andy said, indicating her second-in-command, sure that Miranda had not discerned the woman's name. It was not that Miranda did not care, it was that Miranda had other priorities. Hiding a smile when Miranda glared at her in disapproval, Andy knew that her lover would of course give in to Andy's wishes, just this once though.

There was no choice after all...

Forcing herself not to limp, Andy walked out of the hospital and soon she was sitting in the back of the car with Miranda while Emily and Hansen rode in the front. She wanted to be close to Miranda, even though she knew she was still on the clock.

Until she knew her injured employee was alright, she would be on the clock. The truth was however, that she could not wait to get home. She just wanted to sleep and just wanted to bury herself in Miranda's arms as she did.

* * *

Andrea had fallen into a doze as Hansen drove them across town and Miranda felt her heart melt as she came awake when they stopped. It was obvious that the evening was taking a toll on her lover. Miranda alighted from the car and before Andrea could protest, helped her out of the car.

"I'll be right back."

Andrea said as she made her way to the stairs that led to the apartment that she was going to visit. Miranda was unable to ignore her impulses and before she could stop herself she turned to the two other women and said.

"Wait here."

Without waiting for a reply she hurried after her lover and helped her up the stairs, uncaring of what Andrea thought, or what anyone else thought, for that matter. When they reached the elevator, Andrea turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

She said simply, before she schooled her features into her professional mask and a moment later they stepped out of the elevator. Miranda ignored her surroundings as she watched her lover make a superhuman effort to not limp or indicate any pain whatsoever. This visit was about the injured woman Andrea was comming to see after all.

Andrea stopped and knocked on a door and a few moments later the door opened to reveal a striking blonde woman. The woman had damp hair and was wearing sweats, and her left arm was in a cast and sling. A hefty looking bruise marred her face, but otherwise she looked fit and deadly.

It seemed to be a universal trait in all of Andrea's employees.

"Andy!"

The woman exclaimed in what Miranda was sure was an out of character moment.

"Come in, please. You too Ms. Priestly."

The woman stepped back into her home and they entered, Miranda feeling slightly out of place but deciding quickly that she could occupy herself discreetly while Andrea talked with her employee.

"I heard you were injured, are you ok?"

The blonde woman said.

"Just a cut on my leg, the idiot had a knife and there was a group of bystanders who could not get out of the way."

Andrea said, downplaying the incident. Miranda knew that the cut had involved over thirty stitches, and while it was not deep and had not done permanent damage, it was more than just a cut. Still, she understood why Andrea was downplaying it. She was here to check up on an injured woman, not talk about her own injuries.

"Looks like I am on desk duty for a while."

The woman said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but first you take a couple of days off, alright? Also, if you need something, you know you have help. Even for mundane things like groceries. Alright?"

Andrea replied and Miranda then proceeded to filter out their conversation as it moved to business matters. She just wanted to get Andrea home. That was all that mattered to her right now. She was becoming impatient with all these delays as necessary as she knew them to be.

Thankfully only a few more minutes went by before Andrea said good bye and they made their way back to the door. Soon they were in the elevator and moments later, back on the street where their respective assistants seemed to be engaged in a spirited conversation.

Well, that was something at least. Miranda was mildly amused at the contrast between the two women. Emily in her high fashion clothes, her heels and her petite structure. Hansen, in her tailored suit, flat soled boots and obviously very fit looking frame.

Chuckling to herself, she once again ignored Andrea's protestations to the contrary and helped her into the car. Soon they were finally on their way to Andrea's apartment where Miranda intended to get her lover into bed forthwith, even if she had to carry her there and sit on her to keep her there.

Andrea had to rest, so she could heal. Miranda could not stand the idea of anything putting a dent into the healing process. Nothing would, not if she could help it anyway...

* * *

After Miranda closed the door of Andy's apartment finally sealing the outside world out and allowing Andy to relax fully. Andy felt as if a piano had been dropped on her. Sagging slightly, she limped towards her bedroom. She was hungry, thirsty and needed to use the bathroom, but first thing she had to do was to get these clothes off and sit down.

Andy felt as if she might fall down otherwise...

In her bedroom, Andy took in the bed. It still bore evidence of what she and Miranda had been up to earlier in the day. That seemed like a long time ago now. Shedding her jacket, Andy moved to her closet, blindly looking into it feeling her leg throb viciously. She really did need to get it together, it was just a scratch after all.

Suddenly hand encircled her from behind and Andy sagged back against Miranda with a sigh. Her eyes closing as she rested for a second.

"I have to get out of these clothes."

Andy said eventually, lifting her hands to work on the buttons of her shirt. Miranda quickly swatted her hands away and soon Andy just gave in and let her lover undress her. It was a blessed relief and Andy was sure that she could trust Miranda with her vulnerability. It was not a side of herself that she easily showed anyone. Miranda was not just anyone, though.

Despite her condition, Andy could not help her body reacting to Miranda. Her skin flushed as Miranda helped her step out of her trousers and then into loose sweat pants. When Miranda helped her into a tee shirt, hands brushing her upper body made Andy moan a little.

Now was not the time however, she seriously needed to tend to her body's other needs or there would be hell to pay.

Moving to the bathroom, Andy was aware of Miranda withdrawing to the main living area to give her some space. Closing the door, Andy stared at herself in the mirror. It could have been a lot worse. She could have been killed. Legs were vulnerable to things like that. Also, the injury could have been debilitating, easily.

It was only her training and speed that had stopped an outright stab that could have severed her femoral artery and made it a glancing slash that was simply painful, irritating and a nuisance.

She needed to get in touch with her tailor. Her clothes were probably beyond salvage, but she would try. It was an absurd thought considering the gravity of the situation, but Andy only shook her head at her reflection. What else could she do?

With that thought Andy tended to her business and then limped out of the bathroom once more to move into living area of her apartment. Andy wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but she knew that she had to try to eat before sleeping. Her body needed the sustenance to heal and the pain medicine needed something to pad it.

* * *

Miranda had not been idle while Andrea had excused herself and when she heard her lover limping into the living area she turned and looked at her. Andrea looked pale, but better than she had only minutes before. Obviously just being at home was working wonders on her.

Miranda was worried though, as Andrea looked drained. She had not gotten much detail as to how much blood her lover had lost, but Miranda was not a fool.

"Sit."

Miranda said imperiously, pointing at what she believed would be the most comfortable place for Andy to sit, bearing in mind her injured leg.

A rueful smile flashed across her lover's lips before she complied, and Miranda set a plate of sandwiches and a cup of hot chocolate in front of Andrea and she smiled. It was a silly gesture, frivolous even, but this woman, this brave, brave woman, had placed herself in danger for others for so long alone. Miranda felt it was high time that someone else took some time to take care of her.

Who better than she?

Miranda had already decided that now that she had Andrea, she was not going to be letting go anytime soon. Obviously what they had was meant to be. Who was she to argue with such a thing. At least not in these circumstances, circumstances suited her so very well.

Andrea gave her a small smile, before she proceeded to eat in what Miranda saw was a mechanical fashion. Undoubtedly, Andrea was eating merely to bolster her system. As she watched, Miranda saw Andrea begin to falter slightly and then sit up.

"I have to go to bed. I am sorry, Miranda. This was not how I intended things to go this evening. Thank you for the food. Just leave everything and come to bed when you are ready."

Andrea stood up and limped to the bedroom. She would be asleep before Miranda got there, of that Miranda was sure.

Putting the leftovers into the refrigerator, where at least they would be out of sight and not spoil, Miranda checked the front door and switched off the lights. When she opened Andrea's bedroom door she saw that the other woman was, as she had suspected, already asleep. Drugs, shock, pain and fatigue, coupled with coming down from an adrenalin high had obviously been the end of her.

Sighing minutely, Miranda stripped her clothes off and walked into the bathroom. Hopefully, her presence in Andrea's rather large bed, would not disturb the sleeping woman.

She would find out soon enough...

* * *

Andy opened her eyes distantly aware that it was morning, and that she was not alone in bed. Her leg throbbed, which caused her to remember the events of the night before rather sharply.

Oh my God.

Her thoughts were scattered as she rolled gingerly to look at the sleeping form of Miranda Priestly in her bed. Her lover. It was almost too much to take.

The amount of tenderness and care that Miranda had shown her the night before and the amount of concern warmed Andy's heart. Lifting a hand, she traced the soft skin on Miranda's shoulder her leg forgotten as she cast her mind back to the previous day.

Surprising Miranda in her office had worked out beautifully and having the rest of her day filled with anticipation was lent an edge to it that she really had enjoyed. The evening that she had spent with Miranda here in her home had been startling and beautiful. Everything she had remembered about the woman, and more. Better, if that was possible.

Andy knew she was in love.

Absorbed in her own thoughts, she did not notice that Miranda had woken up and was not looking at her with focused, if sleepy, concentration.

"How are you?"

Miranda asked, her voice rough with sleep.

"The leg only throbs now, and the effect of the drugs has worn off. They were almost worse than the injury. I will take over the counter stuff today. Better to be with it mentally and have some pain, then to dull the pain and your brain at the same time."

Andy shifted her caress to Miranda's face tracing the features she had dreamt about for so long. In spite of the circumstances, Andy was not sad to have Miranda with her.

"Thank you for being there for me last night."

Andy said, her heart swelling in her chest. Miranda smiled one of her rare smiles.

"Always."

The response was not what Andy had been expecting, and so her reaction to it, caught her off guard. Feeling a single tear make its way down her cheek, Andy gave a half shrug and smiled at Miranda.

"Always?"

The single word dropped from Andy's mouth before she could stop it.

"Yes."

Miranda said, carefully gathering Andy into her arms.

"Sleep now, there are hours still before you have to be awake unless you need a pill right now. I'll go get you one"

The words, muffled a little, made Andy's heart soar for some reason. She felt loved, cherished, wanted. No longer alone.

"It's fine. This is perfect."

Andy mumbled in response, feeling her mind drift away into sleep as Miranda's arms held her safely. Just before she fell asleep Andy forced herself to perk up a little.

"I love you, you know..."

She said quietly cuddling further into Miranda's arms. There was a pause and those arms tightened a little more around her as Miranda took a deep breath.

"Yes. I know. I love you too."

The words, spoken so softly and so tenderly followed Andy into sleep, hopefully to follow her into her dreams...

**The End**


End file.
